My Date with Spider Man!
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: A random BTR oneshot, contains major Kames and minor Cargan slash; no summary this time because I don't want to give the plot away...but hint! It involves a certain blonde singer in New York's ace hero's famous costume!


Okay, random Kames oneshot for everyone interested by Rue Ryuzaki1313 in honor of the new Spider-Man movie coming out. Can't say much so not to give my plot away, but here we go...Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THE ONESHOT AND ANY OCS USED AND/ OR MENTIONED... Sorry if this sucked, was lame, too short, or all of the above...! Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes made during the writing, creation, and polishing of this oneshot...!

* * *

James Diamond let out a giggle (a manly one, mind you) as a pair of spidery, warm hands fell over his eyes teasingly.

What a pleasant surprise; he had just showered and was about to do his hair and apply his make-up when someone came up behind him and blinded him to the view of himself in the bathroom mirror.

"Guess who." A gentle, calm voice whispered in the brunette's left ear. An arm wrapped around James' slender waist lightly yet firmly, the mercury-eyed boy closing his eyes and sighing when he felt a pair of soft, petal lips press lovingly against the warm skin of his neck.

"Hmmmmm, this is a hard one. Carlos?" James asked with a joking smirk; that earned him a kiss to his collarbone.

"Wrong, Carlos already has someone." The voice said, amused the whole way.

"Okay...Logan?"

"He's Carlos's special someone, baby. Try one more time." James pretended to think it through, tapping his chin in a playful thoughtful gesture.

"Katie, it's Katie!" He let out a full blown laugh when he was spun around and was silenced by those pair of lips connecting with his; he moaned softly when the kiss grew more passionate, tangling his fingers in dirty blonde hair.

"So close baby, it's her hot big brother." Kendall Knight said as he broke the kiss and smiled at the taller boy, moving his arms so that both were wrapped around James.

"Oh silly me, how could I have messed that up?" The brunette asked in a dramatic outraged tone, the blonde laughing with him before pressing kisses to James's neck again.

"Good morning, how did the most beautiful person in the world sleep last night? Very well, I can assume?" James met those bottle green eyes, filled to the brim with affection and longing; it was often hard to believe Kendall's heart and love belonged to him and him alone.

"Well, I did sleep well...but only for one reason." James pointed out, turning around to brush through his messy, still wet hair properly in front of the mirror; Kendall's arms remained around his waist the whole time, said blonde rocking them gently back and forth as he breathed in the brunette's body wash: butter honey, sweet yet with a woodsy scent that drove the shorter boy crazy.

"Hmm?"

"Yep, because you were sleeping beside me." James said with a shy, soft smile. Kendall's eyes went wide in surprise at this but soon smiled too and snuggled the brunette in his arms; James threw his head back so that it rested in the crook of the blonde singer's neck, pressing delicate kisses to Kendall's strong chin.

"So I made your night nice and restful?"

"You make all my nights that way, Kendy." James responded, letting out a yelp as the blonde suddenly picked him up bridal style and started to spin him around, careful though since the bathroom didn't offer much space for spinning in tiny circles.

"K-Kendall!"

"I love you so much, I love James Issac Diamond!" The shorter boy exclaimed with a proud smile, making the brunette blush darkly and bury his face into Kendall's neck.

"S-Stop, Kendy! I'm getting water everywhere from my hair!"

"Oh, sorry babe! But I have a special surprise for you, you know why?"

Hmmmm, July 3rd was today right? It was their four-month anniversary!

"I remember why, today's our anniversary." James responded, blushing even darker when Kendall pressed butterfly kisses to his cheeks, chin, and nose.

"That's right, and to make it special I'm taking you on a once-in-a-lifetime date. Something I think you'll really like. Be ready in about twenty minutes or so, okay? Then meet Logan and Carlos outside in the Palm Woods Park." Kendall said with a flirty grin, his eyes sparkling with the joy of his gift idea.

He really hoped James liked it; it was a little original and not done as much by others, but he didn't care because he would do anything for the brunette. The mercury-eyed beauty was his whole life.

James just nodded, afraid his voice would crack from all the emotion he was feeling inside, smiling back as he kissed Kendall's cheek softly; the blonde flushed a faint pink at this before spinning around on his heels and exiting the bathroom, humming a happy tune and doing a little dance in glee.

James let out a laugh at his boyfriend's silly antics before returning back to fixing his hair in front of the mirror, his stomach tight with knots at what would take place in twenty minutes or so.

(Twenty minutes later...)

"Logie, the guest of honor has arrived!" Carlos called over his shoulder when James showed up at the Palm Woods Park, dressed all cool with his hands in his pockets.

He was wearing the dark red v-neck Kendall gave him as a birthday present a year ago, black skinny jeans with a silver belt through the hoops, the belt buckle in the shape of a sun. His black sneakers were polished and his hair styled to perfection, whole face glowing from the shy yet beautiful smile pulling at his lips.

Carlos couldn't help but smile at his best friend; he looked really happy, and he thinks he'll like Kendall's gift a lot.

"James Diamond, glad you can make it!" Logan announced in a grand, elegant voice as he showed up behind Carlos, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's waist in a backwards hug; James couldn't help but think they were the ideal couple, behind him and Kendall of course.

"Of course I'd make it, Logan. I wouldn't ditch Kendall for the world." James responded, chuckling again when the two ravenettes rolled their eyes in a shared amused manner.

"Well today it's not Kendall you're going on an anniversary date with, no! We, the future Logan and Carlos Mitchell-Garcias, give you...The Amazing Spider-Man!"

James' eyes practically bugged out of their sockets when someone jumped from the nearest tree and landed gracefully on all fours, the person removing a crick in their neck before standing tall to their fullest height. The guy, from his well-built form and posture, was a few inches shorter than the brunette and was wearing a full-body spandex suit; The suit's colors were red and blue like the American flag, gray lines running over the form like stray spider webs. There was a large black spider on the guy's chest and his mask had two large, white pupiless eyes staring back at the brunette.

James couldn't say anything but his smile touched his eyes, a soft laugh escaping him; was that...?

"I heard the most beautiful boy on the planet had a special anniversary date today, so a dude named Kendall called me up to take the job. Hope my partners-in-crime and I didn't keep you waiting too long." That was Kendall's voice under the Spider-Man mask, there was no mistaking it.

"Spider-Man?" James choked out, Logan and Carlos dashing from the scene with matching grins as the spandex-clad hero approached said brunette and clasped their hands together gently.

"Hey, Jamie. Happy Anniversary."

"You dressed up as New York's, not to mention one of my favorite childhood memories, ace hero for me?" James asked, feeling tears prickle the back of his eyes; could the blonde boy be anymore sweeter, not to forget very cute?

The blonde smiled under his mask as he lifted James' hands and pressed tender kisses to them, the brunette feeling the sensation of lips against his soft skin even through the spandex.

"I would do anything for you, James. I know how much you like Spider-Man, something I figured out during a photo shoot, so I thought what would be better than to be your hero? I know I'm already your hero, James, but I wanted you to feel like I can move sea and earth for you, which I would without a second thought. And so, you're getting a special date with your very own Spider-Man, Kendall Donald Knight."

James looked down with a shy grin on his face, he blushing bright red (for the third time just this morning) as the spandex-clad singer kissed his cheek and started leading him deeper into the park; some people stared with confused expressions as to why one of Big Time Rush's talented and hot boys was taking a stroll with a dude in a Spider-Man costume but the brunette ignored it all, gasping in surprise for the second time that morning.

A large, rainbow-colored picnic blanket was spread out under the largest tree in Palm Woods Park, the sun and clear blue sky in perfect view from under the green leaves. There was a basket with bowls of freshly cut fruit, tea and juice, low-fat butter croissants and crispy toast. All looked like it came from a fancy cooking magazine!

"I gotta say, this Kendall guy really loves you. I haven't seen someone go to this extend to show how much they care about their boyfriend. And a really cute boyfriend, by the way." Kendall said, speaking in third person as if he and the Spider-Man at James' side were two different people; James just rolled his eyes playfully as the two layed down on the blanket, the spandex-wearing singer switching on the old-fashion boombox lounging at the base of the tree's massive trunk. The Nickelback song from the first friendly spidey movie started to play around them, it serving like the invisible boundary of their perfect little date atmosphere, their own little world.

They layed down and stared up at the sky for hours, giggling coming from James when Kendall would feed him bits of fruit or serve him warm tea; the brunette wiped at the blonde's mouth (now fully exposed since he was eating half of the croissant they were sharing) with a napkin before nuzzling their noses togther, getting an ear-to-ear smile from the green-eyed boy.

"I can't believe you did all this for me..." James whispered, looking up at the masked blonde from his spot on his toned chest. They were all cuddled together, the brunette pressed snuggly to the shorter boy's right side while Kendall had one hand to his left hip, the other stroking the short, soft mane of chocolate hair. Kendall rolled his head to the side, his white eyes on the beautiful face inches from his.

"I would do anything for you, protect you from the Green Goblin or super excited fans any day of the week, month, year. I love you, very much James." James' tears finally broke free down his cheeks, alarming the other greatly.

"Baby, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong, did I hurt you?"

"N-No, I guess...I guess that I'm just beyond happy. No one has ever treated me with so much respect, care, and love before you. You give me butterflies in my stomach, I blush more than normal when around you, and you just make me feel so special and beautiful. It's hard to believe that all this time, the person I was meant to be with forever has always been there and I haven't noticed until now. I can't believe that Spider-Man would want me over Mary Jane Watson or Gwen Stacey." James added the last part as a light joke, the worried frown on the blonde's lips twisting upwards in a smile.

"I'll always want you, you're so much better than those girls. They're not you, they can't compare to you and this Spider-Man's heart will always be yours." Kendall whispered, leaning even closer so that their lips almost brushed. Both of their faces were streaked with lovely shades of pink at their intimate moment, smiling softly at each other though.

It was nice, this time together; nothing could ruin this moment.

"And...cue the sprinklers!"

Suddenly showers of misty water sprayed the young couple, making James gasp in surprise while Kendall jumped at the touch of the makeshift rain coming into contact with spandex-clad skin.

"Ah, we're getting soaked! Quick Spider-Man, pull your mask down so your identity isn't revealed!" James called to the other, Kendall posed with his hands out in the classic Spider-Man web-shooting motion.

"Who's there, Venom? Green Goblin, Sand Man or any other super villain out there? It's your friendly neighborhood dude Spider-Man, come out with your hands up!" Kendall exclaimed, grinning the whole time.

James just laughed as Logan and Carlos dressed up as Venom and the Harry Osborn Green Goblin soon leaped from the other trees, poised for a fight. "Give it up, Web-Head! You're no match for us, give us your date!" Venom (AKA Carlos in a costume Camille manage to find and purchase on the internet) hissed, the Logan Green Goblin gripping his fists in a menacing (well, menacing for his personality) gesture.

Kendall tapped his chin as if in thought, his masked eyes sparkling. "Hmmmm, give up my beautiful date to two nasty bad guys? No, I don't think so! Stay where you are, babe! I got these guys!"

James just watched with interest and awe at the fake punches and kicks thrown out between the three, he pretending to be scared and in real danger by hiding behind the large tree with a paniked look on his face; Kendall ducked and dodged his attackers with ease, taking some beatings to look authentic, before the Green Goblin and Venom were on the floor, totally beat.

"Looks like this Web-Head still has some tricks up his selvee." The blonde said as the battle's atmosphere faded away, he turning and running to the scared (on the outside) brunette.

"James, are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I am. Thank you, Spider-Man." The spandex-wearing singer nodded and crouched low as if to jump out of the scene when James placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him mid-step.

"Wait, can I say 'Thank you' again?" James asked, blushing.

The blonde boy cocked his head to the side as if confused, both along with the fallen bad guys soaked from the sprinklers.

"Can I... remove your mask, up to your lips?" James explained, rubbing his elbow; the green-eyed masked hero remained still for a minute or two, before he straightened up and nodded. James' lips pulled up into a smile as he grasped the edges of the mask carefully between thin, spidery fingers, pinching the material off the peach skin before rolling it up; in no time Kendall's lips were exposed, James blowing his wintergreen-scented breath over that pale mouth in a teasing motion before sealing their lips together.

The Venom and Green Goblin wolf-whistled under their breath as the two lovers embraced each other tightly, laughing as they broke their romantic kiss.

"Wow, just as amazing as our first kiss." Kendall whispered, kissing the brunette's hair as James rested his head on the other's strong shoulder.

"Don't forget, you still need to take me to a movie, your movie Spidey."

"As if I would ever forget, your wish is my command."

James sighed contently and pulled away slightly so that their noses brushed, both smiling.

"Thanks for the gift, Spider-Man."

"No problem, anything for you."

"Happy Anniversary, Kendall."

"Happy Anniversary, James."


End file.
